Snowdrop
' Snowdrop' is the second (adopted) daughter of Princess Luna and Hiro. And is Yuna's younger sister and was born blind. She has an Iceflyer and a Terrible Terror named Frostlord and Eaglesight. Backstory A teacher named Mrs. Windith is giving a lesson about warm fronts to a classroom of Pegasi colts and fillies before the subject shifts to the upcoming Spring Sunrise, an event during which weather ponies deliver rainshowers from the south to melt the snow. As part of the occasion, the foals in class have been partnered up to present gifts to the princesses. A filly named Snowdrop is the only one in class with neither a partner nor a presentation, and Mrs. Windith reminds her of the importance of the Spring Sunrise. Fearing further ostracism from her classmates because of her blindness, Snowdrop says she does have a presentation that she's been working on by herself. Before she can elaborate, the bell rings and class is dismissed. Mrs. Windith expresses concern that Snowdrop is working alone, but the filly assures her that it's alright. With a sigh, Snowdrop leaves for home. At her cloud home, Snowdrop is sad, putting herself down and calling herself useless. She doesn't want to go to the Spring Sunrise for fear of the princesses laughing at her. She looks up to the sky and remembers a night on which she and her mother gazed at the stars and her mother told her that if she listened closely, she could hear the stars twinkle. Snowdrop remarks that she'd rather see the stars than hear them, but Snowdrop's mother tells her she's a special filly, and that she won't need her eyes to find her place in the world. When the flashback ends, Snowdrop makes a wish upon a star to do something memorable for once. In her sorrow, she starts to cry, and the single tear she sheds solidifies into a speck of ice. Snowdrop takes the tiny ice crystal in her hooves, not recognizing the sound it makes as the snow she's familiar with. Remembering her mother's words about the different sizes and shifting shapes of stars, Snowdrop plucks one of her feathers and uses the hollow end to shave pieces off the speck of ice and shape it into something else. Some time later, Snowdrop's mother beckons her daughter inside, and Snowdrop goes to show her mother what she has made. Two days later, on the day of the Spring Sunrise, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna look out onto the foals of Mrs. Windith's class and their families, thanking them for the gifts they've presented. Before one of the gifts can be chosen as the "Centennial Symbol", Snowdrop and her mother arrive to present Snowdrop's gift: a crudely made snowflake. When she's ridiculed by some of her classmates for such a meaningless offering, Snowdrop defends herself by saying that just as the stars of the night sky can grant wishes, so too can stars made of ice. She remarks on the gifts that winter has long brought, but always ignored; and that winter deserves just as much love and recognition as the other seasons of the year. Luna seems particularly moved by Snowdrop's words and wishes to see her "wishing snow" up-close. Celestia smiles and asks Snowdrop if she could make more, as Luna admires the snowflake with tears in her eyes. Celestia narrates that the following year's snow was one of Equestria's most celebrated events. Snowfalls from then on were gentle and sprinkled with Snowdrop's snowflakes, more intricate in design than before. A close-up on Snowdrop shows her receiving her cutie mark, a flower with a snowflake on top. Then years later, King Solar Flare and Emperor Lunarlight resurrected her. And she lived with her mother again. Background Snowdrop is blind. However, her great sense of hearing makes up for this. At school, she was often bullied because of her disability. She views both winter and the night as underappreciated. She created snowflakes by molding snow into what she considered to be stars. Bio Sometime, after the Spring Sunrise, Snowdrop lived a happy life, but then one day, when the dragons were attacking. She was chased by a Monstrous Nightmare, but Primrose bravely fought it, giving Snowdrop time to escape, but Primrose was killed. So Princess Luna decided to take Snowdrop as her new mother. Personality Snowdrop is very timid and sensitive possibly because of her lack of friends. Later, she begins to stand up for herself more which helps to win her the confidence of the Princesses. Despite this change, she still maintains a quiet demeanor. Force Vision skills One time, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spook mocked that Snowdrop could never use the Force due to her being blind. Feeling sorry for her daughter, Primrose gave her knowledge of the Force and the young white filly can see with her eyes closed with the Force! Soon enough, she could wield a Lightsaber and firearm! and then later, she used to Force to construct her Lightsaber. Main Weaponry * Calico M995A submachine gun * Colt Detective Special Revolver * Lightsaber Relations Yuna Nightstar Frostlord Eaglesight Human Mane 5 Snowdrop is the Human Mane 5's favorite foal. And help her with a solution when her dragons are not around. And Human Fluttershy is the one who comes to aid her with her problems, even her nightmares. Princess Luna Primrose Arlo Arlo is one of Snowdrops' best friends. The Teletubbies Anna Elsa Trivia *Despite having dragons to be her eyes, Snowdrop can still fight with a gun or Lightsaber by using the Force for her vision. *Despite being blind, the Dragon Riders consider her the best rider in the group. As well as the top Jedi Knight, since her skills with The Force is like no other. *Snowdrop has the most movies in the entire series. Gallery Snowdrop vector by kotanom-d5z15sw-1.png Mare snowdrop svg by hankofficer-d60r2wu-1.png|Snowdrop as a mare Tumblr_milm21JAks1rx7n8lo2_1280-1.jpg|Snowdrop with Primrose Snowdrop and her dragons.png|Snowdrop with Frostlord and Eaglesight Category:HEROINES Category:Sisters Category:Dragon Riders Category:Dragon Riders of Equestria Category:Pegasus Category:Equines Category:Blind Charaters Category:Adopted Characters Category:Gunners Category:Lightsabermen Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Daring Dragon Riders Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Knights